What I didn't say
by Princess Noodle
Summary: Marshall has sweet dreams but faces a cold reality that only Fionna can sooth. Even when she's not here he finds a way to say the things he never got around to telling her. *Really cute fic here!* It can be read coupled with my other Fiolee or by itself! Don't be scared!


**Hi guys! Well here's another Fiolee that I've written, sort of related to my other Fiolee but don't worry you can read it alone too! It's a little short and I apologize but I assure you it's short and sweet.**

 **Enjoy the Fiolee fluff :)**

 **~PrincessNoodle**

The evening was silent and beautiful. It was an unusual occurrence since there was always sort of ruckus in the land of Aaa, but no one was complaining.

Marshall Lee was taking a stroll through the dark woods around midnight, floating through the trees lazily when he heard the noises of a struggle. He grinned when heard the grunts of his little warrior slaying a monster and he peeked at her from behind a tree. Fionna was beautiful, nearly glowing in the moonlight, and Marshall took the opportunity to just watch her. Everything about her was perfect.

"Cake!" She yelled towards her pet cat just in time for the feline to lift her up and out of the way of harm.

The vampire king watched in amusement for a few minutes before Fionna finally finished off the beast and went to high five her partner. He casually floated behind her and blew a cold breath near her ear.

She gasped and spun around quickly. Her blushed face turned from shock to annoyance. "Marshaaaall," Fionna drawled before a smile blossomed on to her chubby cheeks, "how have you been?"

He grinned back at her, "I'm better now, bunny." He grabbed her hat and ruffled her hair affectionately before resting his palm on her cheek.

Cake said a short good bye and left the adventuress in the hands of Marshall Lee without a fight for the first time in her life. He gladly took the opportunity to scoop his girl in his arms. Fionna yelled in excitement into the night and wrapped her arms around Marshall's neck snuggling her face in closer.

Marshall flew up and over the trees with no destination in mind, just simply relishing in the feeling of Fionna so close him. He buried his face in her soft locks of blonde hair and inhaled the faint scent of strawberries. He looked down at her as she watched the night sky rushing past them with wonder in her eyes. Every once in a while she look at him and smile. Marshall always smiled back, sometimes it felt like she was the only one who could make him smile at all.

He loved this little bunny of his.

The edges of his vision began to blur.

"No," he moaned, "not yet."

Fionna began to grow lighter and he could barely feel her placing her hand on his cheek with that sweet smile. He tried to press into it harder but he knew what was happening.

He was waking up.

"Fionna," he started before the scenery around him changed and became unrecognizable. The only thing he could see was her.

"Fi," he smiled at her and her face lit up, "Fionna, I-"

He never got to finish the sentence as everything when black. Fionna was no longer there, he was alone. He blinked and was suddenly faced with his ceiling.

Marshall quickly wiped at the tears collected in his eyes and slowly floated down the ladder to his kitchen. He never used to dream. Not until she came along. She filled his dark and dreary life in the Night-o-Sphere with colour and brought him back into Aaa.

"I should- I should go visit," he tentatively said to himself.

It had been nearly a year since he had last seen her. Fionna had let her hair grow down her back and stopped stuffing it into her hat, her lips got a pick hue and she grew a few inches taller into a beautiful 18 year old. The same age Marshall was when he was turned. And he had fallen hopelessly in love with her by then.

Marshall could feel her presence as he leaned his back on the cool stone beside the tree house, Fionna the Last Human was inscribed neatly in curvy letters. The last time he had been here was to drop her off after a night of adventuring. He thought it would be more difficult to imagine her voice ringing through the air but it came almost as second nature. He listened to the memory of her calling out to him and promising to see him later. He cursed himself for thinking he was too cool to answer her as he just waved and flew off. That would've been the last time her talked to her. He sat for hours in silence, only occasionally saying something into the empty air.

"Fionna, I'll never forgive you for punching when I made you think I was dead. But that night when I made you cry, something must've clicked. I never wanted to see your tears ever again, and I certainly didn't want to be the one who caused them." Marshall let out a sigh, "I wanted to watch over you so that nothing bad would ever happen. But it did, it caught up to you and now you're gone. I never cared so much about anyone before you came along." He paused and finally allowed himself to consciously grieve. "Fionna, there are a lot of things that I never told you but this is something that I can say with certainty," He paused to shift and look directly at the stone, "Fionna, I will never meet another person like you, and, I miss you."

Sunrise was nearing when he pressed his forehead on the stone and whispered a good bye.

Cake sat in the top story of the treehouse, too tormented with bad dreams to get much sleep. The last person she expected to see was Marshall Lee. He had fallen off the edge of the Earth, Cake assumed he would've gone back to the Night-o-Sphere and maybe he had. He leaned against Fionna's tomb stone and it was almost too painful to watch. Cake knew he loved Fionna and now she wished she had given them more space. Fionna was so innocent but even she knew that she felt something different for Marshall. Cake sent a silent apology to Marshal before he floated away.

'Fionna, I love you.'

 **I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Actually I'm not that sorry.**

 **I hope this made you feel some of the feels even if it was short.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~PrincessNoodle**


End file.
